The present invention relates to a resilient shaft coupling element made of a fiber composite material. The coupling element permits shafts to be connected that are axially and angularly offset. The resilient coupling element is designed in the form of a polygonal ring with a plurality of holes for receiving bolts or pins for, alternatively, securing two axially adjoining flange or connecting shaft elements. The polygonal ring is designed as a single polygonal ring of substantially planar configuration and comprising alternate relatively thin straight web regions connected to alternately reinforced eye regions having the attachment holes. The reinforced eye regions ("reinforced eyes" herein) adjoin the web regions perpendicularly relative to the longitudinal direction of the web. The straight webs and reinforced eyes serve to accommodate small angular and axial changes in the drivelines. These elements in the polygonal ring must accommodate a high torque while being capable of flexibility in order to join axial shafts that have axial and angular offsets.
A shaft coupling element of a similar type is known from the German Patent Application DE 37 25 957 C1.